taylorswiftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jack Antonoff
|lugar = Bergenfield, Nueva Jersey, EE.UU. |nombre completo = Jack Michael Antonoff |apodo = |ocupación = Cantante, escritor, productor |años de actividad = 2000–presente |género = Pop indie, rock alternativo, new wave, synth-pop, rock indie, power pop |instrumento = Guitarra, voz, batería, piano, bajo, mandolina |disquera = RCA Records, Quality CTRL, Fueled by Ramen }} Jack Michael Antonoff (nacido el 31 de marzo de 1984) es un cantante, escritor y productor estadounidense. Antonoff es el cantante líder de la banda de pop indie, Bleachers, y guitarrista y baterista en la banda de rock indie, Fun. Antonoff también ha trabajado como escritor y productor con varios artistas, incluyendo a Taylor Swift, Lorde, Lana Del Rey y Troye Sivan. Trabajo con Taylor Swift En 2013, se lanzó "Sweeter Than Fiction", una canción que Antonoff coescribió y co-produjo junto a Taylor Swift para la película One Chance. La canción fue escrita en el apartamento de Antonoff en la ciudad de Nueva York después de que él y Swift compartieran el amor por un sonido particular de una canción de Fine Young Cannibals. Ellos intercambiaron ideas por correo electrónico antes de comenzar el proceso de composición.Jack Antonoff, a Pop Star a Mother Could LoveGolden Globes 2014: Jack Antonoff of Fun talks Taylor and Lena Swift y Antonoff coescribieron y co-produjeron tres canciones en 1989 de Swift, incluido el sencillo "Out Of The Woods", "I Wish You Would", y el tema adicional "You Are In Love". Lanzado en octubre de 2014, 1989 se convirtió en el álbum de mayor venta en los EE.UU. en 2014.Taylor Swift's '1989' Beats 'Frozen' As Top Selling Album of 2014 En la versión deluxe del álbum, Swift explica en una nota de voz que la canción "I Wish You Would" se originó en una pista de guitarra que Antonoff había grabado en su teléfono inteligente. Después de que Swift escuchó la canción por primera vez, le preguntó a Antonoff si podía desarrollar más la idea, y finalmente se convirtió en una canción del álbum después de que ambos compositores estuvieran satisfechos con el trabajo de Swift.1989 (Deluxe) Taylor Swift En 2016, Swift, Antonoff y Sam Dew coescribieron la canción de Swift y Zayn "I Don't Wanna Live Forever", la canción producida por Antonoff, para la película Fifty Shades Darker, es de Fifty Shades Darker: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack.Taylor Swift, Zayn Team Up for Sultry 'Fifty Shades Darker' Song Swift y Antonoff coescribieron y co-produjeron el sencillo No. 1 de Swift, "Look What You Made Me Do", que se lanzó el 25 de agosto de 2017. Fue un colaborador clave en su sexto álbum Reputation.Taylor Swift producer Jack Antonoff: 'I'm drawn to female artists who are brutally honest'Jack Antonoff: 'I feel as though I've had a few lives already' Swift y Antonoff también co-escribieron y co-produjeron seis canciones en Reputation, incluyendo "Look What You Made Me Do Do", "Getaway Car", "Dress", "This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things", "Call It What You Want" y "New Year's Day". En 2019, Swift y Antonoff coescribieron y coprodujeron la canción "The Archer", como el primer sencillo promocional de su séptimo álbum de estudio Lover.Taylor Swift's Big, Sad Jack Antonoff-Produced Ballad Is Here Créditos Referencias Categoría:Personas Categoría:Escritores Categoría:Productores